


Wild Wild West

by MarvelWatch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bounty hunter!Gabriel, Bounty hunter!Jesse, Cowboy AU, M/M, No Historically Accurate, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, just warning you, prostitute!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWatch/pseuds/MarvelWatch
Summary: "Didn't your mother teach you to never fall in love with a Prostitute."





	

“-Jolly sailor bold..." The sound of Jesse McCree singing was a fate worse then death.

Trying Gabriel's patience, McCree, a little ways up, had started singing half way into the ride. The sound of the horses, background nose along with the wilderness they’re passing though. The ride would almost be therapeutic if not for the reason they were riding out, and his companion.

After listening to McCree complain about how this was possibly the dumbest thing they’ve done in a while, ‘The bounty might not even be there Gabriel’ and ‘Can’t ya have us wait until we get more this fella?’ Sometimes Gabriel wishes McCree was a shitty shot, so that he would have an excuse to leave him in the desert.

Sadly Gabriel can’t, not matter how the urge to shoot him was. McCree was a damn good shot and extremely useful for the situations Gabriel finds himself in, that is when he wasn’t annoying the ever-loving fuck out of Gabriel.

If Gabriel had known saving his companions life, he would have left him to die in the desert. Damn, kid had been with Gabriel almost 5 years now, and still Gabriel remembers the first time the two of them met. In those 5 years the only thing Gabriel has ever prayed for was that McCree grow a few more brains, rather then always relying on that dumb luck of his.

Dumb luck is what Gabriel’s sure how the kid hadn’t gotten himself killed. What kid angers a gang that he was involved in? Thats asking to get killed, but that’s exactly what he’d gone and done.

Angering the leader of the Deadlock Gang, that he himself had been a part of, was one the dumbest things Gabriel had ever heard.

If not because of some twist of fate, and that damn luck of his. McCree would have been dead right now.

Gabriel had been rolling through one of the old abandoned towns, after the rush for gold was finally gone, but something had felt wrong there. Causing Gabriel to look around for the feeling that if he left with out coming to check it out, it would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

Checking his gun to make sure there were bullets inside, because god damn if Gabriel’s going to be going in, even if abandoned, with out his gun ready. The sun was just starting to set, making Gabriel want to get this over and done with. Being out in the open join the night, was a call for trouble that Gabriel was in no mood for.

Setting off to search the town, Gabriel saw… heard… nothing. A true definition of a ghost town if he’d ever heard one. There were places like this all over. Towns would pop up where there was gold, then when the gold was all gone it would be abandoned. Reminding Gabriel of what his Ma used to say about how gold was a curse that people would follow. Instead of trying to make a living for themselves from the sweat off their backs, they would try to make it rich by playing with their luck, regardless of the consequences that brings to their family. Greed, leaving a bad taste in Gabriel’s mouth.

Outta the corner of his eye he spots it. Blood. Fresh to, by the coloring of it. A sinking feeling buries itself into Gabriel’s gut, a few paces up Gabriel see’s more blood, a steady trail of it. What ever this was, they’ve got a small chance of living with all that blood. Wasting no more time Gabriel set to following the trail of blood. Half way through the trail it looked like the rail had started to be disrupted. Human then. They’d noticed the blood was leaving a trail behind and had tried to destroy the trail.

They didn’t do a very good job of it. Showing that they were probably hurt bad, but still enough to have the blood not give them away. Gabriel looked around, if who ever had lost this blood was still around then there has to be something that they hit, causing it to show which way they went.

Looking around Gabriel saw it, there was disturbed dust by a door. Showing it had been moved.

Making his way over to the house, Gabriel got out his gun. Opening the door slowly, to make sure it didn’t let anyone in the house who might also be armed know Gabriel was there. Seeing nothing and no one when opening the door. Gabriel followed the track marks left in the dirt making his was to the room the trail went into. Not knowing what to expect. The worst finding someone dead, best being someone alive but s so outta their mind they might try and shoot Gabriel.

Even with all the expirence Gabriel had, he last thing Gabriel was expecting was a kid no older then 20 at best, leaning up against the wall opposing the door. Hat in the center of the floor, gun at the kids side, scrapes and blood littering his body, but nothing like that arm. Bloody and badly wrapped in a makeshift gauze. That’s where the blood was from, might be infected from the wrapping. His mind supplied.

Gabriel cursed, re-holstered his gun and ran over to the kid. Gabriel skidded to a stop, kneeling down, pushing his hand into the kids’ neck, checking for a pulse. A faint throbbing in his neck had told Gabriel the kid wasn’t dead, and had passed out from blood loss. If Gabriel didn’t do something fast. This kid was going to become another ghost to inhabit this ghost town.

Pulling the kid from the wall. Gabriel braced himself before pulling the kid over his shoulder, standing up Gabriel wobbled before getting his footing. The kid had made a groan at moving which was a good sign, that he was still there but was fading fast. Who knew how long this kid had been here.

Making his way out the ghost house, something in Gabriel told him to grab that stupid hat on the floor. God know’s what passed him to take the damn thing, when the kid was still bleeding out on Gabriel, but he did.

Making his way back to his horse, Gabriel threw the kid on the front. Not having time to make sure he’s comfortable, when trying to save his life. Got on his horse and sped off to the closest town with a doctor.

McCree belting out the start of that damn song brought Gabriel back to the present. McCree's dumb luck was how he was able to keep that damn arm of his. Might not have complete use of it, but better then being dead.

Gabriel’s never gotten the full story out of McCree, still he’s got his suspicions.

The kid talks a tough talk, but deep down McCrees got a heart of gold. A heart of gold in a gang is never a good thing, but some lessons have to be learned in the worst way possible.

Even with a heart of gold, that doesn’t excuse being a thorn in Gabriel’s side.

Gabriel’s getting a headache from McCrees’ terrible singing, ”God damn! Would you just shut up.” If Gabriel has to listen to this the rest of the way, he might just give into those urges. A shot in the ass might just be good for the kid.

“Well now? You don’t like my singing, now do you?” McCree sounded insulted.

Good. He should be with that terrible off key singing, “If that’s what you call singing.”

McCree gave Gabriel a look, ”That’s rude. Maybe it was my dream to be a opera star, and you just went and crushed it.”

“If you wanted to become an opera star, the hell are you doing out west?”

“That’s not the point.”

“That’s exactly the point.”

“You got no music in your soul.”

“And you’re still tone deaf. I’ve got music just fine. Hold on-“ Gabriel turned to look over at McCree, who had sped up next to him, “The hell are you singing sailor shanties? Didn’t you say you wanted to be a opera star?”

McCree just gave a Gabriel a cheeky smile. Gave a kick to his horse, speed up in front. Gabriel felt his headache come back with a vengeance, from the front Gabriel heard McCree picked back up singing, as the two of them contained on their way towards their destination.

McCree finally seemed bored of singing, asking about why they were heading to Virginia City.

“Why they had to go to Virginia City of all places. Didn’t That old Saloon owner say that he was keepin’ the company of the soiled doves? Why would he head to a mining town, and not Deadwood?”

“From asking around, his trail was heading south. The only place that has anything worth it to a man like who we’re after, is Virginia City,” Gabriel’s voice dropped and didn’t even attempt to hide his anger and disgust, “Don’t talk to me about Deadwood, that town would be better off burned to the ground.”

Gabriel hates that town with a passion that holds no bounds, history written can never be erased, but damn if it will continue to haunt Gabriel. McCree knows enough to let that conversation drop, least he wants to deal with Gabriel in an even worse mood.

Shaking his head, “You need a hobby. Holdin’ all that anger isn’t good for the soul.”

“I have a hobby. This.”

“This ain’t no hobby Reyes’, this is an obsession.”

Gabriel refused to respond to that. Instead choosing to focus back on what they were doing, seeing as they’ve made it to their destination after the few hours ride.

There at the bottom of the Valley was Virginia City. The town that brought flocks to it for those wanting to make their fortunes in mining, silver being the dominate outsource.

Gabriel’s been asking around and about for the past few weeks about a Cattle man, who had skipped outta town. Wasn’t anything new that Gabriel hadn’t heard before. Man skips outta town to go, spend a time drawing himself in his vices. The difference about this one was the damn Cattle man who’d skipped out killed a few, over a dispute. The Sheriff hadn’t been able to do anything by the time that he’d found out about the murders, Cattle man had already skipped town.

Knowing he’d never be able to catch that Cattle man on his won, he’d given a bounty to Gabriel and McCree to find that damn son of a bitch. It was tough, that damn toad knew how to hide his trail. So when Gabriel was finally able to catch his trail, from that saloon owner who took Gabriel’s… donation. The place that Bastard ran off too was none other then Virginia City. With a lead Gabriel and McCree went on the task of collecting him.

Rolling into town, Gabriel noticed this place was a lot nicer then some of the other towns the two of them had rolled through before. That was to be expected. This town was pushing with the mine, a town like this is bound to be in better shape then those out away from money.

McCree spoke, “We’re here, now what do we do?”

It took Gabriel a moment to think, “Head towards where any man would head first.”

A Saloon.

The setting sun showed it was late enough in the day the Saloon’s would be open for business, catching those men who wanted a ladies company after a day in the mines being surrounded by other men.

“Which one then? A place like this has to have more then a few we’ll have to check out.” McCree pointed out, as they passed by what looked to be the main strip of this town.

Figures McCree would point out the obvious, “Why don’t you pick then, money’s on me if you get it on the first try.”

Never one to back down from a wager, McCree pointed down the street. Where they could see lights, music, and people. Gabriel held out his hand. Motion telling McCree to lead on, which he took with a tip of his hat. Making Gabriel roll his eyes.

Getting in front the two of them dismounted, tying their horses to the post. Making their way inside, dodging those that were already intoxicated making their way out.

What greeted them was blinding lights, having their eyes been adjusted for the ride. After their eyes cleared, what greeted them was like any other Saloon, this one a little nicer. Wood made of a dark oak, two stories. Music going with the player in the corner, and people on the dance floor dancing. Girls milling about at the tables talking to those, making their wage for the night or trying to get a little more. In all nothing that’s no different from any other Saloons.

The duo made their way to the bar, McCree ordering a whiskey, while Gabriel scoped out the place. Seeing if anyone there looked like their Cattle man. McCree inquiring if Gabriel’s found him yet, but before he could answer. A voice came from behind them. Causing the two of them to turn, meeting the eyes of a dancer.

Short spikey hair. Her ensemble was the same as the other girls here, only in a bright orange that complemented her in a way that was deliberate. “Need any help?” The dancer’s accent was charming, if into that sort of thing, but Gabriel wasn’t.

Opportunity brought it self, “I was wondering if anyone knows about my friend who’s been missing for a few days.”

“I might be willing to help, if for a dance or a drink?” Gabriel hates dancing, so drink it is.

Sipping on his drink, Gabriel told the dancer the description of their “friend”, The dancer got a look of recognizing, and told Gabriel, “That man’s been spending his time in he Parlor House run by Miss Bennett. Been goin’ there about a week I reckon.” Jackpot.

“Do you know what time he usually leaves? Or where he’s staying?” Damn McCree’s luck, his going to lord over Gabriel with this on the way back.

Her eyes flicker behind them, “He usually leaves in another hour or so. He head’s back to his room for a while, then he’s back out.” At that Gabriel bought a drink and gave the a bigger tip then was assumed, in thanks for her help making Gabriel’s day easier.

Thanking her the two of them swiftly made their way out of the Saloon, and with the directions she gave them. Made their way over to the Parlor house. Finding it easy because of the cutains able to be seen from the outside.

Gabriel and McCree shared a look. Gabriel continued on, while McCree cut behind one of the establishments. Intending to walk parralle to Gabriel and wait. No matter how many times they do this, the person always tries to run. It took Gabriel and McCree a few tires to understand how to work with each, trying to figure out how to do this as efficent as possible. So that’s not to say that those haven’t gotten away from them… they just didn’t get very far, and if they had a few more brusies then nessary. At least they brought ‘em in alive.

All this good luck to day was slowly starting to freak Gabriel out, because the moment he was close enough the front door of Parlor house opened and there was the Cattle man, himself walking out. Clothes dishevled, hair messed up, and looking like he just spent money on another company.

Gabriel wasn’t even trying to hide. If he’s after someone, he’s after someone. No need to pretened that he wasn’t. Saved everyone involved the formality.

Even with that, Gabriel still always got a thrill out of the looks he’s given when his bounty see’s him and they know that he’s come for them.

The Cattle man saw Gabriel and tried to run, insted ran straight into McCree. Who’d seen exactually what he was going to do. Cattle man tried to throw a punch at McCree, but McCree caugh the fist. Sweeped his leg out, turning Cattle man and bringing him down like a cattle. It brought a sense of pride to Gabriel at what McCree just did.

From there it was tying him up, he was not quiet at all about it. Demanding this and that. He was innocent. The same spile those before him and those after him would spill out. Trying to not be brought in for the crimes they’ve done. Honestly Gabriel wished they would be more creative.

Cattle man would not be quiet, so when McCree knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head with his gun. Gabriel was slightly impressed and annoyed. “When someone else won’t stop, you knock them out. When it’s you?”

McCree gave a haughty look, “ ‘M speical.”

Gabriel gave him a leveled look, “You sure are.”

McCree’s mouth dropped open, about to start, beating him,” I’m going to get the horses, tie him up good. I don’t want to have deal with him waking up and trying to run on the ride back.”

Gabriel felt eyes on him as he came back with the horses. Helping McCree to pull the Cattle man on his horse, Gabriel scouted outta the corner of his eye, trying to see who was watching. Gabriel saw no one at eye level, so he turned to look up. Noticing the curtain move on the second story of the Parlor House, who ever was watching pulling back before Gabriel was able to get a good look at them. Odd.

“Reyes’ he’s all tied in, ready to head back for the bounty?” McCree sent a questioning glance at Gabriel, jerking his head to the same spot Gabriel just saw. Question in his eyes.

Gabriel grabbed the reigns of his horse, put his foot in, pulling himself up. Gabriel gave a shake of his head, and pressed into his horse. Taking off into a trot Gabriel didn’t have to look behind him to know McCree was following. Out of Virginia City, their journey back to the town they called home was uneventful.

McCree did brag, but Gabriel threaten to make him carry the Cattle man instead, shutting him up.

Still somethign didn’t sit right with Gabriel, that amout of good luck, even if it is McCree. Something bad is going to happen, what ever its going to be. They better get ready for it.

Making it back to town, Gabriel went and banged on the Sheriffs door. Having a sort of twisted satisfaction waking that old coot up, telling him he’ll meet him at the Jail to put Cattle man away, and for the bounty.

Sitting in the Jail, there was something bothering Gabriel as he waited for the bounty. Something itching at the back of his neck, and no matter what he’d done it wouldn’t stop.

After leaving the Jail, Gabriel headed over towards McCree’s room to give him his share, which then brought them to going to have breakfast. Still it persisted, that itch.

All the way till out to to the edge of their town, where Gabriel’s little shack was. Checking to make sure no one was stupid enough to try and mess with Gabriel’s home. Being gone for a week wasn’t a long time, but being careful never hurt. Enetering and seeing nothing had been moved or taken, only then did Gabriel finally relax.

It took Gabriel a week to give into going back to Virginia City.

Leaving a message with McCree’s landlord, Gabriel made the trip back to Virginia City. Finding himself back in front of that same Parlor House from a week ago.

Making his way to the front door, up until Gabriel was right in front of the house did he question what he was about to do. He could stop here, get back on his horse. Go back home and no one except Gabriel would know that he was here and what he was thinking. Still he didn’t move away, staring at the door.

Gabriel knew himself, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to let this go until he had his answers. A week of letting this bother him was too much. If you had an itich it better to scratch at it and relive the tension, then never touch it again so it can heal. Taking a breath Gabriel pushed open the door.

What he saw walking in was a lavishly decorated parlor. Chandelier hanging from the celing casting light, table in the center of the room with a vase of flowers, a stiar case leading to s second floor, lush carpet, old grandfather clock. Gabriel assumes this is what all well off Parlor houses looked like, never having been in one before today.

Someone cleared their throat, Gabriel turned to see a women come out what could be a drawing room. Hair done up, fine clothing and jewles told Gabriel this woman was the Madam of his Parlor house. Gabriel looked at her while she looked at him. Both sizing the other up.

The Madam greeted him with, “You're the one that took down Wellington last week, caused me to loose a good customer.” Icy stare as intimidating as it could be.

“Your ‘good’ customer was wanted for murder.” The look on her face didn’t change. Gabriel was impressed.

Being impressed wasn’t much, a lot of things can be impressive. The Madams' stare was was putting Gabriel in no mood to deal with her, being done with this place Gabriel made the leave when the Madam spoke up, “I know who you came to see, leave 40 dollars on the table. Take him to the far west room.” As she spoke she turned to go back into the room she came from, Gabriel no longer of her interest.

Not knowing what he was doing, but knowing if he left now it would cause more harm then good for Gabriel. Gabriel left the money on the table. Glad to have thought of taking some before leaving his shak. Another one of the girls came, telling Gabriel to follow her to the west room, up the stairs ad down the hall to a room with the designation simply ‘West” on it. All the while Gabriel was wondering why he just paid for a dove, wondering who was in the room in the far west and why in the world is his stomach tightening in anticipation.

Gabriel in the west room, telling him that the dove will be in here shortly. Gabriel looked around, the room was as we furnished as the rest of the Parlor house. A bed on the opposite side of the room, what looked to be a wash room, table and chairs. Sparse, but all well made. Spared no expense.

Listening, Gabriel heard foot steps coming to the room. Watching the door for the dove, Gabriel was not expecting who walked through the room’s door.

Blond hair, blue eyes, with a simple outfit of boots, trousers and shirt that was partically unbuttoned. God damn if he wasn't the most beautiful man Gabriel's ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm writing a western, when I generally go for Pirates. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Cowboy Au](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/cowboy-au/) as always if you want more here's it tag.


End file.
